Finding Happiness
by Kit the Kat
Summary: ::Slash:: Chapter 2 now up! New person introduced in this chapter!
1. Shawn

Disclaimer: I own no one and anything I write is purely fiction, not at all based on real life. Got it? Good! *chirps* Anyways, read and enjoy!  
  
A/N: This is part one in a series, and each story is narrated by a different person, but most of the stories *can* stand alone, so if you don't wanna read about a particular person, you can just wait for the next part.  
  
~Part One: Shawn~  
  
I've been watching you. Didja know that? If you did, does it bother you?  
  
Of course, I highly doubt that you know. Why would you care about anything I do? I'm just a crippled old man, after all. Of course, you've been with guys older than me. You were with Raven for quite some time, and who doesn't know about your little fling with Scott Hall? You're a slut. Hell, you've even fucked Lance Storm a time or two. I've heard some rumors that he paid you to sleep with him, which would make more sense, cuz I mean, c'mon, Lance Storm? Eww!  
  
Yah, yah, yah. I know what you'd say to that. You'd tell me that fucking Justin Credible is no better. Yah, whatever. He may not be the best looking guy in the world, but he's a good lay, and I'd fuck him again if I had to.  
  
Whoa, now I'm admitting that enjoyed fucking Justin Credible? Well, as long as I didn't say it out loud…oh my God, I didn't say that out loud, did I? Okay, good, no one is looking at me funny.  
  
Anyways, back to you. Oh, there you are! In the doorway! I watch you walk, looking as good as ever, even swaying your hips a bit. Everyone is watching you, wanting you.  
  
Damn. You're sexy. That tight black shirt you're wearing? Mmm…Yummy! Normally, I'm not a fan of those baggy pants, but I love the way they look on you.  
  
You walk across the room, stopping every now and then to flirt with someone and give them a quick kiss on the cheek. Lucky bastards.  
  
Uh-oh! You're walking my way. Shit, do I look okay? Damnit, I knew I should have done something nicer with my hair today. Now you're in front of me and your lips move, letting me hear your beautiful voice. "Hi, Shawn."  
  
"Uh, hi," I stutter back. Oh, great. That sounded real smooth.  
  
You shift your weight from foot to foot for a second as I stare into your chocolate brown eyes, wondering what I did to deserve your presence. Finally, you speak again and I'm so fascinated by the movements of your lips that I almost don't pay attention to your words but then it hits me what you're asking me.  
  
"Are you busy tonight?"  
  
Am I busy tonight? Not anymore! "No," I squeak. "I'm not." I try to be as calm as possible.  
  
You look kinda relieved. "Then, is there any chance that you would be willing to do something with me tonight?"  
  
Oh my God! Did I just hear you right?  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Wow, way to sound calm.  
  
Calm?  
  
Holy shit! Matt Hardy just asked me out!  
  
  
  
Please review? *offers sweets and sparkles* 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this is so short! Oh, well.after all, who wants to read about Lance Storm?? J/K!! I'll try and get the next part up soon..  
  
Jesus Christ, I can't stand it anymore! What did I do to deserve this kind of life? I mean, I'm not *that* bad looking.am I? No, I'm not. So how come no one wants me? It seems like the only people I can get are Justin Credible and Kurt Angle. Oh, God. Don't think about the Angle incident again. Eww. I can't believe I let that happen. And Justin Credible? Hey, if he's good enough for Shawn Michaels, he's good enough for me. Shawn Michaels. Damn him. He's every man and woman's dream come true. I wish I could be him, even just for a few hours. Especially now that he's with you. God, he's lucky. Man, I wish I could be with you. You're the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. Plus, I like what you do in bed. Well, that's a plus. At least I can say that I've slept with you. More than once, actually. Okay, okay, okay. So I had to pay you that first time. But you came back for more, remember? You *asked* to fuck me! I'll just ignore the fact that you screamed the name 'Shawn' while my mouth was on your cock. And now I'm left here all alone, while you're probably having a wonderful time in Shawn's bed. That lucky bastard. Oh, well. You have a brother, right? Jeff or something like that. Maybe I'll try to get with him. Of course, he'll probably slap me and slam the door in my face, just like everyone else does. God, I wish Chris Benoit was back already. He knows exactly what it's like to be me. But I want you, not him. 


End file.
